


Spiders in the Garden

by Pilakahiya



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PJO AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/pseuds/Pilakahiya
Summary: A sleepy visit of cuteness and adoration.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	Spiders in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> It was based on a random spider that latched on me one day. Then next came the title. Amazing :D

There's the unusual amount of webbings recently. Ah her favorite spots she'd see in her garden. Webbings on the grass, the bushes. Those on the crevices of pots and tables, tiny critters have came out to play. She hears them whisper, oh those playful babies. Some jumps on her arm, she greets them as she goes on her day.

Today is a cloudy day, the sun peeks every once in a while. She enjoys the shade though, at least it'll be comfortable to nap in the garden after she works. A small tree for her to seek shade in her naps, too lazy to go back and get on the bed. She isn't fussy with the ground. The daughter of Uwinan Sana does not mind at all.

"Corang! Lunch mo." Her cousin chirps, "Baka makalimutan mo naman kumain ke ganda ganda ng araw tamarin kang pumasok."

"Salamat Ate Sisang." She laughs, "Hindi no, ako na maghugas ng pinggan bago bumalik dito." She eats her lunch at the garden table, with spiders crawling up at the glass top. "Mmhm? Yes babies? Kain muna si Bibi."

Away from sight a shadow peeks, slipping and blending in, watching quietly. Shadows do love surprises. It starts to move but stopped momentarily upon seeing Corang finishing her meal and going back inside. It emerges slowly, assuming human form. Vesper has grown accustomed to the visits, much of Corang's amusement. She looks around and noticed a lot of webbings that made her grin. "Shhh." She places her finger on her lips as she hears the footsteps and she sinks back to the ground as a shadow.

Corang wiped her hands after a quick dishwashing duty. She heads over the tree for her to rest, she yawns as she sits down. "Halika kayo." She feels them crawling on to her legs, making her giggle. "Huy, alam niyong may kiliti ako dyan!" She doesn't notice the shadow slipped by, beside her as she is distracted.

She yawns more frequently, her head bobbing up and down as she gets drowsier. She speaks slow and slurred. Her hands fell on her lap and her head leaned on the side. She braces herself to land on the grass.

But then she lands on someone's shoulder.

"Hey sleepyhead." A familiar voice rang out.

"Vesper?"

A playful giggle followed. "Cute." She combs her hair briefly followed by a pinch on the cheek.

She lifts her head slowly, "You could've told me, I don't feel like doing anything right now." A sleepy tone in her voice as well as her eyes half-lidded. "Unless you're fine spending the time with me sleeping."

"I'm fine with it," she smiles, "My lap?"

Corang shakes her head, "Mamanhid ka diyan." In a quick flick of her hand there were rustles. "Gusto ko humiga." She had the leaves arranged into a makeshift cushions and she lies down. "Samahan mo ko."

"Sure." She follows suit, adjusting a bit just so she could be comfortable. In a cloudy afternoon, soft gazes were met, "Hm, cute." She pokes her cheek. She pauses when something lands on her nose.

"Yeah? You're cute." Corang muses and yawns. She then giggles, "Now you look cuter, a baby just landed on you!"

Indeed there is a spider on her nose, a green jumping spider. Vesper giggles and smiles. "Aw, thank you."

"They're abundant this time, would you like me to call them?"

"Yes please."

Corang taps her fingers on the ground, and in a few moments tiny spiders have gathered, crawling and settling on to a small space between them. "Here they are, you can adore them up close." She held up her fingers, tiny critters latched to it.

"So...many." She muses as if there are lack of words to describe it.

"They tell me..." she quietly spoke, "They're happy you're not scared of them." She yawns again, "Shh babies calm down, don't be scared of her. She is not what Tatay has told me." She coos.

"Scared?"

"Ah they refer to whom Tatay cursed," she blinks, "I feel sleepy."

"Then sleep." She takes her arm and places it on her side, "I'll stay with you."

She sighs in relief, "I'll have some of them watch over us..."

Vesper watches quietly as the amber eyes have closed to sleep, the critters disperse away slowly save for a few that remained with them. She then notices a huge one dangling overhead. She chuckles quietly, pulling Corang closer. She quietly wore the blessed amber necklace, then she quietly converses with them. 

—————

As the afternoon hours inching to an end, another visitor came by. "Hello, may dumaan bang Vesper dito?"

Sisang lifted her head, "Andun, tulog." She points at the sliding door that lead to the garden.

"Ah, salamat." 

"Teka—" Oh she couldn't warn her on time, she forgot not everyone is brave like Corang for the critters.

"Ate Vesper?" A quick approach without thinking of the critters in the area. One of them dropped.

Both woke up to screaming. "Ising?" Vesper rubbed her eyes in sudden awakening. Corang, still sleepy but alarmed, gathered her babies to comfort them after hearing their scared pleas.

Poor Ising sobbing in the corner, to be comforted by her half-sister. "B-B-Bakit?"


End file.
